english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (567 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (431 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (428 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (406 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (406 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (390 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (375 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (368 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (361 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (320 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (314 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (313 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (307 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (288 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (284 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (243 VA titles) (British) #Jess Harnell (240 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (222 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (216 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (213 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (212 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (210 VA titles) (Canadian) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (207 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (195 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (195 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (192 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (182 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (179 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (178 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (178 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (172 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (168 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (166 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (163 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (160 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (157 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (156 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (155 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (151 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (145 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (145 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (140 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (139 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (135 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (133 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (127 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (123 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (123 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (122 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (122 VA titles) (American) † #Vanessa Marshall (121 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (120 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (118 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (118 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (116 VA titles) (British) #Laura Bailey (114 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (114 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (113 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (113 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (112 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (112 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (111 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (107 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (106 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (105 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (104 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (103 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (102 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (102 VA titles) (American) † #Brian George (101 VA titles) (British) #Josh Keaton (101 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (98 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (97 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (97 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (97 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (96 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (96 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (93 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (92 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (92 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (91 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (91 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (90 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (90 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (89 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (89 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dwight Schultz (89 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (89 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (89 VA titles) (British) #JB Blanc (88 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (87 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (87 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (85 VA titles) (American) #Brian Cummings (84 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (84 VA titles) (American) #James Horan (83 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (83 VA titles) (American) † #Pamela Adlon (83 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (83 VA titles) (American)